WRIXAS 4
• [http://litforum.wikia.com/wiki/The_LITFAs_(Lit_Forum_Awards)#Individual_Ceremonies_Directory '''LITFAs Cermony Directory' ] • WRIXAS 1 • WRIXAS 2 • WRIXAS 3 • WRIXAS 4 • WRIXAS 5 • WRIXAS 6 • WRIXAS 7 • WRIXAS 8 • WRIXAS 9 • WRIXAS 10 • WRIXAS 11 • WRIXAS 12 • WRIXAS 13 • LITFAs 14'' WRIXAS 4 (AKA ''The Winter 2013 WRIXAS) was the fourth Writers Express Awards ceremony, and was the first one of 2013. The results were revealed on 19th January 2013 (over five-and-a-half months after WRIXAS 3), whilst the process had begun three weeks earlier. The event again included established projects such as The Avenue, Crown Law, Saints High, These Days 1.0 and Uncertain Nights, as well as new projects including Beneath The Surface, Crisis Point, Council, No Surrender, Willow Cove and Winds Of Change. The most significant of these new projects was City Girls, which would go on to become the most successful drama in the forum's history. 'City Girls' creator Hannah ''was a new forum member who joined in this WRIXAS period, as did ''Jamie (formerly 'Walfman').'' Of these new projects, all were longlisted. Previous projects ''Back To The Start, Lovers, Pimlico and Willow Lake were all dropped in this period, which is why they did not make it to WRIXAS 4. WRIXAS 4 marked the first time the now well established categories - Crossover, Drama and Soap - were adopted. Soap is left till last - not because it is a category deemed 'more important' than Drama, but simply because there are always more soaps than dramas on the forum, and the soaps are published more often. Awards Below is a table featuring both nominated and winning projects and their respective categories. All winners are highlighted in bold: WRIXAS League Table (as of January 2013) Forum Members League Table (as of January 2013) Stats & Trivia This time there were 20 sub-categories, up five from WRIXAS 3. There were four in the Crossover category, and 8 apiece in the Drama and Soap categories. Again, no fan fiction was eligible, but this would now come under 'Crossover' anyway. There were 22 winners this time - seven more than last time - with two shared awards (no awards were shared at WRIXAS 3). There were 167 options to choose from - an increase of 43 on WRIXAS 3, understandable given the increase in sub-categories. As in previous ceremonies, some category modification was implemented. Best Christmas Episode and Best New Year Episode were added to accomodate the time of year which preceded the ceremony. Best New Project was the only sub-category which was dropped altogether, as it had now been split into'' Best New Drama and Best New Soap.'' Two projects not only triumphed, but broke records by winning an incredible 7 WRIXAS each: ''These Days 1.0''' managed to boost its already considerable success by winning 7 WRIXAS, which at the time was the most any soap had won at one ceremony. These were for: *Best Exit (Ben Warren) *Best Soap Scene (Episode 84: Rachel Hornby's Death) *Best Soap Plot (Ben's Fatal Meltdown) *Best Soap Male (Ben Warren) *Best Soap Female (Rosy Lyons) *Best Soap Episode (Episode 100: One Last Shot) *Best Soap This was the second consecutive time the project won ''Best Soap, and Best Soap Scene (Ricki & Steven's Bittersweet Airport Goodbye at WRIXAS 3); and the third consecutive time it had won Best Soap Male ''(with Ben Warrren also winning at WRIXAS 3). To date, this is the only time the same character has won Best Soap Male twice-in-a-row. It was the third time the show had won ''Best Soap Episode (Episode 75 at WRIXAS 3). It was an equally good night for new forum member Hannah, ''whose soulful drama series 'City Girls 'made its debut and took the WRIXAS by storm, winning seven awards and overtaking Lem's ''Back To The Start (which previously had won five gongs): *Best New Year Episode *Best Drama Plot (Izzie's Rape) *Best Drama Male (Max Warren) *Best Drama Female (Izzie Roberts) *Best Drama Episode Impressively, it managed to win both'' Best New Drama'' and Best Drama. It was also a strong night for Birmingham soap opera '''''Uncertain Nights, which put in its best performance yet by scooping five awards: *Best Newcomer (Cass Franklin) *Best Christmas Episode *Best Soap Female (Sanchia Clark) *Best Soap Family (The Clarks) *Best Soap This was the first time a soap other than These Days was declared Best Soap, although on this occasion the award was shared between These Days and Uncertain Nights. Elsewhere, the only other gongs went to new soap Beneath The Surface, which was named Best New Project; and Saints High, which after two unsuccessful ceremonies, finally made a breakthrough by winning Best Drama Scene - denying City Girls a full house in the Drama category. Five projects won WRIXAS at this ceremony, up one from the previous event. Despite continued critical acclaim, legal drama Crown Law again walked away empty-handed, whilst there was also continued disappointment for London soap The Avenue, which despite performing strongly as a runner-up in several sub-categories, was unable to make a breakthrough. The following projects also won no awards at this ceremony. There were 6 this time, compared to 4 last time: *''Council (allthingsuk)'' *''Crisis Point (Jamie, formerly Walfman)'' *''No Surrender (Jamie, formerly Walfman)'' *''Winds Of Change (AppleCobbler/Ross)''